User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Lavasioth (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Lava Fish, Lavasioth! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Lavasioth BGM Interesting Facts About Lavasioth *Nicknamed the Lava Wyvern (Japanese 溶岩竜), Lavasioth is a large Piscine Wyvern that is covered in molten rock. It isn't born with molten rock covering its body, Lavasioth has gotten it from swimming in lava a majority of its life. The molten rock acts as armor, protecting the Lavasioth from attacks from other monsters. **Its scales are a beautiful golden color, just like a Goldenfish's. **All sorts of rare ore have also been found in the molten rock, making it quite valuable for hunters. **Sometimes Lavasioth's body will glow red due to lava not fully hardening on its body. While the lava is soft, Lavasioth's body is more vulnerable to attacks. Hunters have to be wary because the lava could easily melt them alive as well. *Lavasioth have been seen living in the Volcano, Elder's Recess, and Sky Corridor. *Unlike other Piscine Wyverns that swim in water and sand, Lavasioth is able to swim in lava. *Originally, Lavasioth sightings were rare but overtime encounters with them became more frequent. Lavasioth were disrupting the balance in the ecosystem from them frequently attacking other monsters, such as Apceros and Uragaan, that enter their territory, causing unnecessary damage to the environment. **It is believed that Lavasioth may react to loud noises differently than other Piscine Wyverns. Rather than flinching from loud sounds, Lavasioth may just blindly attack the source without a second thought. It is also believed that Lavasioth may detect prey like sharks via electricity. *Lavasioth vary from region to region meaning some individuals act differently from others depending on their environment. **Some have decent eyesight, meaning they can see fairly well, while others are nearly blind. **Lavasioth within the Mezeporta district are noticeably larger than others found in other regions. **Some are stunned by loud noises like other Piscine Wyverns. **Some individuals have been reported melting the ground below them to ambush to prey. *Lavasioth has powerful legs that allow it to run at high speeds and to jump at great heights with little effort. Its speed is comparable to some quadruped Flying Wyverns. *Both the inside and outside of Lavasioth's body is highly-resistant to lava. It swallows some lava in its mouth while swimming, and stores some of it in its body. It is able to breathe lava from its maw. *Lavasioth has two rows of teeth that are used for tearing off large chunks of flesh. It prefers to swallow its prey because the lava usually melts its meal before it can finish eating it all. That's why Lavasioth rarely chews its food. *Like other Piscine Wyverns, Lavasioth has lungs and it uses its nose to breath in air. It is able to close up its nostrils when it dives into the lava, preventing lava from entering its nose. *The size of Lavasioth's fangs are unusual for a Piscine Wyvern. *Its fins have been sharpened into virtual weapons due to the lava's heat. Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs